Vascular surgery protocols require securing and managing various medical devices and accessories. In such surgery, patients are positioned in such a way as to permit a surgeon and other medical personnel access to the portion of the body that will be operated on. The patient's body is draped under sterile coverings and all equipment maintained as sterile throughout the procedure. In particular, vascular surgery protocols involve manipulating wires and tubing through catheters, requiring positioning and securing without crimping, bending, or damage. Additionally, wires and tubing need to be positioned to avoid strain or tension along their length during and after the protocol. To avoid such strain or tension, a length of wire or tubing can be gathered and stored in a coil, secured, and drawn upon as needed during and after the surgical procedure.
There are several disadvantages with the known equipment for securing and managing these surgical wires, tubing, and coils. The known equipment often is difficult to operate with one hand and is therefore awkward to open, engage, and close. Previously known equipment constructed of multiple parts may fail in use. The clamping surfaces not designed to spread a clamping force evenly may not prevent crimping, bending, and damage to the wires, tubing, and coils. Equipment that crimps, bends, or damages a wire, tubing, or coils complicates and prolongs the surgical procedure, adding time and expense to the surgery to reposition or replace elements.